Anselm
Anselm is a young man that is the most powerful & youngest of Lucky Clover. At one point he was one of the operators for the Delta Gear until he got bored of it. History Anselm is the one who wounded the members of the Meteor School as the Dragon Orphnoch. He then appeared to the reformed resistance as Kamen Rider Delta & suffered his first loss to Nathan as Kamen Rider Phi, which then fueled a desire for payback. He would then fight against Nathan & his comrades while also conflicting with members of his own group. When Abner is revealed to be the Orphnoch King, Anselm decided to prove his strength by killing Abner while also fighting against his former comrades. In the end, when the Orphnoch King was fully awakened, a weakened Anselm was stripped of his powers & banished by the Arch Orphnoch. Abilities ﻿Outside of his Orphnoch form, Anselm can use the standard abilities of a non-transformed Orphnoch & has the unique ability to turn whatever he touches to ash. Dragon Orphnoch Anselm is the Dragon Orphnoch, possessing two forms: Form 1 This can be written two huge thunder head calls the thunder of 10,000 volts, to freely fly around the sky in the agile movement to suit unexpected big frame. Herculean strength of a powerful arm that mimics the huge crown, & specializes in attacks knock down the enemy to smithereens, to crush even the thickness of 3m lump of iron. Crown of the arm armor for use as a weapon it is possible to be separated again. Form 2 Reduce the weight by shedding the outer shell of the state Demon, & we hardly can the movement also agile eye, its speed is also about Phi Axel Form surpass. Human Bullet super-fast attack calls the thunder, lightning strikes to crush the enemy. Kamen Rider Delta The Delta Gear gives the wearer the following abilities when they transform. *'Height': 190cm *'Weight': 96kg *'Punch': 3.5 Tons of pressure *'Kick': 8 Tons of pressure *'Jump': 38m *'Run': 100m / 5.7 seconds The Delta Armor has several key features in its design. Unlike the Gear, the armor only exists after the wearer transforms. *'Full Metal Lung': The vest armor of the Rider provides the most protection, being able to withstand Anti-tank weaponry. *'Global Feeler': The antenna on the Rider’s head can be used to communicate with the Smart Brain Satellite & the Smart Brain computer network. *'Photon Blood': A glowing substance that provides all of the Rider’s powers & generates all of the physical features of the armor. The Photon Blood is generated from the Delta Driver. *'Photon Streams': The path that the Photon Blood travels through the Rider’s armor. In Delta, this path is blue when transforming, white after transformed. *'Photon Terminals': Where the Photon Streams connect with the gauntlets & greaves. sorse punch power *'Sol Foam/Metal': Soft parts of the armor are made of Sol Foam, & the hard parts are made of Sol Metal. This substance is generated by the Delta Driver to form complex machinery that is powered by Photon Blood. If the Foam or Metal are damaged, the armor switches off & resets itself. *'Ultimate Finder': The large eyepieces of the Rider give them incredible vision. They can see in darkness with no problems & have an unlimited amount of X-ray vision. Category:Kamen Rider: 555 Category:Orphnoch Category:Antagonists Category:Kamen Riders Category:555 Riders